


Hagyj olvasni!

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [16]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Male Slash, One True Pairing, Reading, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy könyvet olvasok. Kérlek, világosíts fel, mégis miért néznék ki ettől hülyén?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hagyj olvasni!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Read](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720179) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> A magyar még mindig nem az anyanyelvem, de ezt úgyis tudjátok már. ^^"

\- Hülyén nézel ki - vetette oda Uruha, amint belépett a nappaliba, és meglátta a kanapén olvasgató barátját.

\- Egy könyvet olvasok. Kérlek, világosíts fel, mégis miért néznék ki ettől hülyén? - mordult fel a basszista, majd lapozott egyet. Nem érezte szükségét, hogy felnézzen. Nem különösebben érdekelte Uruha arca, miközben rajta szórakozik, a könyve sokkal izgalmasabb volt.

\- Rajtad van a szemüveged. - Uruha úgy kuncogott, mint egy kisgyerek. - Hülyén nézel ki vele.

Reita a szemét forgatta. Sóhajtott, és a lapok közé tett egy darab papírt, hogy megjelölje, hol járt a könyvben, majd félretette. Savanyú képet vágva vette le a szemüvegét.

\- Tényleg olyan rossz? - kérdezte.

\- Igen. Szexi pasi vagy, édesem, de szemüveggel idétlenül festesz - vont vállat Uruha.

\- Tudod, hazudnod kellett volna - csücsörítette ajkait gyerekesen Reita.

\- Nem a barátnőm vagy, mégis miért hazudnám azt, milyen jól áll neked az a szemüveg, amikor az igazság az, hogy ha felveszed, úgy nézel ki, mint egy majom... Ó, várj, csak nem lánnyá változtál, amikor nem figyeltem oda? - vont vállat megint a gitáros vigyorogva. Sértő szavai nem voltak hatással Reitára, ő már megszokta, hogy mindig Uruha viccelődésének alanya legyen. - Egyébként miért nem viseled a kontaktlencséid?

\- Kifogytam belőlük, és elfelejtettem újakat venni - ismerte be a basszista. - Szóval fejezd be végre, és hagyj olvasni!

\- Dehogy fejezem! Nem hagyom, hogy azt a borzalmas szemüveget hordd! - ellenkezett a gitáros, és odasétálva a kanapéhoz leült Reita mellé. - Mit olvasol?

Reita megmutatta neki a könyv borítóját; egy Sex Pistols biográfia volt.

\- Egész érdekesnek tűnik - mosolygott a gitáros. - Hadd olvassam én fel neked, ahelyett, hogy visszavennéd az a borzasztó szemüveget!

Reita ajkai apró mosolyra húzódtak, miközben átadta a könyvet Uruhának. Lefeküdt, és fejét a másik férfi ölében pihentetve becsukta a szemét, miközben Uruha olvasni kezdett. Imádta Uruha hangját, az kellemesen mély volt - egészen addig, amíg a gitáros nem kezdett el énekelni.

\- Legközelebb csak mondd meg, ha fel akarsz nekem olvasni - suttogta. Uruha nem válaszolt, inkább úgy tett, mintha nem hallaná őt.


End file.
